The invention relates to a prefabricated house of the type with posts erected on a foundation (wall posts and corner posts) connected by frames at their upper ends, as well as with wall elements inserted between the wall posts and corner posts, respectively.
The term "prefabricated house" is understood to mean, within the scope of this invention, buildings, the structural elements of which are prefabricated more or less extensively as a construction module and are merely assembled at the building site. In this arrangement, posts and frames constitute a load-bearing supporting structure in which the wall elements are inserted. In conventional prefabricated houses, the technique of concrete construction is the basis employed, i.e. posts and frames as well as essentially the wall elements are manufactured in the form of concrete or reinforced concrete parts, assembled at the site, and jointed with cement, mortar, or the like.
The above-described, customary mode of operation cannot be readily applied to building with wood. In wood construction, the blockhouse design is known, in essence, with timbers in horizontal superposition and the framework construction technique is primarily employed wherein the areas formed by posts and frames are filled out in various ways. Both aforementioned wood construction methods do not represent, strictly speaking, any prefabrication and moreover exhibit various disadvantages making their use impractical in modern wood construction. Both building methods are exraordinarily expensive in labor and material. Besides, in the block-type mode of construction, it is very difficult to attain a satisfactory seal and insulation. In the framework construction method, considerable static problems occur which can only be controlled by the voluminous use of trusses, tie beams, struts, diagonal reinforcements, etc., entailing considerable expenditure.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a prefabricated house of the type described in the foregoing which, with maximally complete prefabrication, can be erected economically, is distinguished by high stability, satisfies all requirements with respect to insulation and sealing features, and, in particular, makes it possible to meet these demands even in the wooden construction.
This problem is solved, according to particularly preferred embodiments of the invention by providing that each post consists of a baseplate, which latter can be connected to the foundation and can be leveled, this baseplate having at least one vertical fishplate attached thereto, as well as at least one inner stud and one outer stud, wherein the inner and outer studs are attached to the fishplate and each wall element is clamped in place along its vertical sides between respectively one inner stud and one outer stud.
Thus, according to the invention, the joining of the wall elements to one another and to the posts is attained by fashioning the posts in pairs and by clamping the wall elements between the outer and inner studs constituting the posts. Neighboring wall elements are, of course, clamped between outer and inner studs which are the same in pairs for both wall elements. This leads to a seal at the butt joints of neighboring wall elements, which seal is flawless under all circumstances; the wall elements proper can be readily designed so that they satisfy the requirements with respect to insulation and sealing.
While in the prefabricated house according to this invention, the connection to the foundation is ensured by the baseplates and fishplates, the entire construction is provided with an extraordinarily high static stability due to the feature of clamping the wall elements in place at the posts. In this connection, an aspect which is of high importance is that the wall elements--as contrasted to the area-filling character in the customary framework construction--themselves contribute toward the stability of the entire construction, due to their positive clamping engagement at the posts. A prefabricated house according to this invention can be most extensively built beforehand as a structural module and can be assembled at the site in a simple manner. It is of special importance herein that it is readily possible to design the structure as a wooden building, i.e. especially to make the posts and more or less extensively also the wall elements of wood; and that the techniques customary in wooden construction can be utilized during assembly. Basically, a prefabricated house according to this invention can be made of one floor as well as several floors, but primarily the mode of construction according to this invention is applicable to single-family homes with one to one-and-one-half floors.
The invention as described above relates, in particular, to the construction of the wall structure and its connection to the foundation. The structure and connection of the roof construction can be effected in the usual, conventional way and thus need no further explanation. The posts are extended, for this purpose, upwardly to the roof construction (for example up to the central roof beam or base joist).
The baseplate of each post preferably consists of a steel plate to which the fishplate is welded. The fishplate can consist of a simple flat steel plate or--considering the provision of greater ruggedness--it can have a cross-shaped cross section in such a way that mutually opposed cross legs point in the direction of the outer or inner stud and engage corresponding grooves of these studs. A connection of the baseplates to the foundation permitting a leveling step can be attained by providing each baseplate with three passage bores arranged at the corners of a triangle and encompassing respectively one stay bolt attached in the foundation and equipped with a thread; by means of nuts, the baseplate can be adjusted in height, leveled, and fixed in position with respect to the stay bolt. After the leveling step, cement is poured under the baseplate.
At the wall posts where two wall elements abut planar, the baseplates are preferably arranged so that the connecting line of two passage bores extends in the direction of the wall whereas, at corner posts, where wall elements abut with the formation of a corner, the two connecting lines of the passage bores extend in the direction of the abutting walls. The contour of the baseplate is preferably triangular in correspondence with the arrangement of the passage bores.
The outer and inner studs of each post have mutually facing, parallel, planar clamping surfaces, by means of which they contact the fishplate and/or the wall elements to be clamped in place, so that a firm composite structure results in the zone of each post. The following description is based on the assumption that the inner studs directly contact the fishplate and that the outer studs are braced against the fishplate and the inner stud with the inclusion of the wall elements. Alternative embodiments are contemplated with a reverse arrangement.
With a view toward a simple assembly, it is advantageous to provide that the inner stud and the outer stud can be braced (tensioned) independently of each other by means of screw bolts with the fishplate. This can be realized, for example, by making the inner stud and the outer stud braceable by means of common threaded bolts which penetrate the fishplate and are connected nonrotatably and non-displaceably with the fishplate, for example by welding. It is also contemplated to provide respectively separate threaded bolts for the inner and outer studs; in this connection, it is possible, especially by a countersunk arrangement and/or a suitable selection of the bolt heads, to make the threaded bolts releasable from the outside. In addition to the threaded bolts arranged in the zone of the fishplate, it is contemplated in certain embodiments to directly brace the outer and inner studs together by means of additional threaded bolts distributed along their lengths, to obtain an even stronger composite connection with the wall elements.
At least in the zone of the fishplate, it is advantageous to provide the inner or outer stud in contact with this fishplate with a groove on the side facing the fishplate, the latter engaging this groove in a flush manner so that a flat contact of the wall elements at the stud is ensured.
The frames interconnecting the posts in the upper zone are provided, according to a further teaching of this invention, in pairs and consist of respectively one inner frame and one outer frame joined to the inner studs or to the outer studs from the inside and from the outside, respectively. In other words either the inner studs or the outer studs, preferably the inner studs, are clamped in place between the frames arranged in pairs, which is preferably accomplished by means of threaded bolts. In this arrangement, the outer studs terminate underneath the outer frames whereas the inner studs--as explained above--extend all the way up to the roof structure. A ceiling construction is erected on the frames in the usual way with beams, panels, etc. laid on top thereof. In the areas remaining between the frames, the beams, and the ceiling construction, headers (bridging members) are inserted which--just as the wall elements described hereinbelow--are of a framework construction and can optionally also be fashioned as a skylight. The headers are preferably braced at the frames along their bottom sides, fixed in place along their topsides by the correspondingly constructed roof structure, and sealed with respect to the beams along the sides by sealing inserts, tongue-and-groove joints, or the like.
The wall elements are preferably fashioned in frame construction filled by a paneling constructed in correspondence with the respective requirements regarding thermal and sound insulation, weatherability, etc. and being made up of multiple layers as a rule. Within the filling, reinforcements for the frame construction can, of course, be extended. The wall elements are clamped along the sides--as explained above--between outer and inner studs of the posts. It is furthermore advantageous to dimension the wall elements with respect to their height so that they extend in between the inner and outer frames and consequently are also clamped in position along their topsides. This achieves the required sealing effect and simultaneously further improves the static stability due to the force-derived connection to the frames. On the underside, the wall elements can be sealed with respect to the foundation by plaster flooring which simultaneously exerts a supporting function. It is advantageous to attach to the underside of the wall elements a covering strip placed in front of the flooring, improving the external appearance of the house and furthermore facilitating the production of the flooring. It is finally recommended to take care, by a suitable dimensioning of the wall elements, that a gap exists between neighboring wall elements, closed off by the inner and outer studs, ensuring venting or aeration advantageous for the wooden building elements.
The inner walls, in an embodiment which is to be preferred, consist of room divider elements shape-matingly inserted between the posts (without force-derived clamping action), which room divider elements are grooved along the narrow sides, whereas strips adapted to the grooves are provided at the inner studs along the inner sides facing the room divider elements. The room divider elements preferably likewise consist of a frame construction equipped in the usual way with a filling material meeting the requirements regarding sound and heat insulation etc. The strips provided for the shape-mating connection between the inner stud and the room divider elements, which strips are preferably made of hardwood, can advantageously be attached to the insides of the inner studs and secured by a tongue-and-groove joint. The installation of the room divider elements takes place during the course of erecting the house in such a way that the room divider elements are inserted, prior to constructing the ceilings, from above between the posts. The joints between the room divider elements and the neighboring inner studs, in certain cases also between the ceiling and the floor, can be sealed by sealing inserts or by the subsequent introduction of a sealing compound.
An advantage attained by the pairwise arrangement of the frames with inner and outer frame members resides in that it is made possible to insert blinds, which may be provided, above the wall elements--provided with windows--in the interstice between the inner and outer frames. The blind can be passed through and guided, for example, by providing on the outside of the wall elements a recess open at the topside (the cross section of this recess corresponding essentially to the cross section of the blind) and by arranging guide means for the blind along the lateral boundaries. In the zone of the recess, the clamping and sealing of the topside of the wall elements with respect to the outer frames are, of course, omitted. In general, but especially in the zone of such blind recesses, it is thus recommended to insert cover plates for sealing purposes on the inside between the wall element and the inner frame. Such cover plates can furthermore also be arranged between the blinds inserted above the wall elements and the inner frame. In any event there is the possibility of fashioning the cover plates as fill-in wood elements of corresponding buckling strength and use same at the same time as an abutment for the clamping of wall elements and/or blinds between the inner and outer frames.
The above-description has addressed itself essentially to the wall posts arranged along the course of a linearly extending wall. In the zone of the house corners, special measures are provided. Here, the invention teaches, first of all, to equip the corner posts with respectively one baseplate with two fishplates arranged in mutual inclination in accordance with the corner angle. Basically, a corner can be formed by associating with the two abutting wall elements respectively one outer stud and one inner stud. However, the corners can also be closed in an especially simple way by the feature that the corner posts have respectively one single inner stud which, so to speak, represents a corner pillar, and can be braced together with both fishplates of the baseplate, wherein the threaded bolts of at least one fishplate are detachable. The detaching of at least one of the threaded bolts is necessary to place the inner stud into the angle formed by the fishplates. If the fishplates (as explained above) are of the shape of a cross in cross section and/or engage in grooves of the inner stud, it is necessary to remove the threaded bolts of both fishplates, to lower the inner stud from above in between the fishplates, and only thereafter to insert the threaded bolts.
For clamping the wall elements in position at the inner stud constituting the corner, various possibilities can be employed according to the invention. Thus, an angular molding, the angle legs of which have a thickness corresponding to the wall elements, can be placed in front of the outer edge of the inner stud, both outer studs extending over this angular molding. The angle legs form abutments for the outer studs which are placed in front thereof for bracing purposes. The surface on the outside of the angular molding corresponds here, for design reasons, preferably to the surface of the wall elements. Another possibility resides in placing, in front of each of the wall elements braced against a corner stud, an outer stud having an angular cross section, one leg of this stud resting against the inner stud. This supporting leg absorbs the clamping stress and has a length on the inside of the profile which corresponds to the thickness of the wall element.
The advantages attained by this invention reside essentially in that a prefabricated house construction is provided which can be made of wood economically and without difficulties; provides high stability as well as optimum insulation and sealing features; and permits extensive prefabrication. With respect to design viewpoints, it is of special importance that all structure-forming elements (studs, frames, etc.) are clearly visible and convey an unobstructed, functional outward appearance. This holds true--with a desirable, rustic slant--especially in the wooden type of construction contemplated primarily in this invention, wherein the frame, the studs, the framework constructions of wall elements and room divider elements etc. are made of wood, preferably of glued-together wood.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.